


dratchet party March 2021

by thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Buttformers, Buttlights Inspired, Dratchet Party, Humanformers, M/M, Stolen Kiss, Toy photography, Wedding Bouquet, dratchet party march 2021, old bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: dratchet party March 2021
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my own humanformers, heavily influenced by Breakdown's Buttlights humanformers. The inspiration for the first prompt "Stolen Kiss" is heavily influenced by [this piece she wrote](https://breakdownsbuttlights.tumblr.com/post/611539649806090240/i-think-we-ve-all-been-waiting-for-this-human).
> 
> If you're not already familiar with Buttlights' art and prose, I highly recommend checking out her Tumblr: <https://breakdownsbuttlights.tumblr.com/>

Drift settled back in the driver’s seat, feeling the rev of his car’s engine through his body. He’d done it! He’d actually fucking kissed Ratchet! And Ratchet had returned it.

Ratchet stood dazed for a moment, watching Drift in his powerful sports car peel away in a cloud of dust. After waving the dust cloud from his face, Ratchet smiled and turned to quickly pack up his own camp. He swiped his tongue over his lips as though to taste Drift there again. He was pleased so far at the turn of events in their _relationship_ , if it could be called that so far. He reminded himself again not to get his hopes up too much. It was Drift’s choice, not his, if the younger man wanted anything else. Drift didn't owe Ratchet anything.

And yet Drift's parting goodbye left so much more hanging, “I’ll see you in town, Ratchet. I’m getting rather parched and gonna grab a drink,” he had said, his fingers lingering on Ratchet's cheek before he hopped into his car. 

Ratchet packed his camping supplies into ‘The Party Ambulance’ before shutting the back doors with a gentle slam and got into the front seat, starting the van up and driving off in the same direction Drift's car had gone.

Drift stood waiting in the next town, leaning his butt against the hood of his car, water bottle in hand, waiting for Ratchet to arrive.

Ratchet’s van pulled into the stall beside Drift’s car. The engine shut off and moments later Ratchet stepped out of the van, closing the door behind him.

"There's a restaurant back there, Indian cuisine; probably some vegetarian stuff you can eat," Ratchet commented as he walked to Drift's side. "Thirst quenched?" he asked, commenting on the empty bottle, swinging loosely between two of his fingers.

"For now, yeah," Drift smiled. "Indian sounds good," he said, standing upright and moving to walk close to Ratchet so that the back of their hands brushed.

Tempted though he was, Ratchet resisted the urge to clasp Drift's hand in his own. He focused his mind on the restaurant he saw on his way into town and leading them back to it – not that it would be much of a problem considering the size of the small place.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Ratchet held the door open for Drift. They waited in the vestibule for the waitress to lead them to a table.

Ratchet put a hand on Drift's elbow, "Dinner's on me tonight. I want you to order something, anything you want off the menu. After the last few weeks, I think we both deserve a treat," he murmured softly in Drift's ear. He pushed back the urge to kiss the younger man on the neck, pulling back to stand up straight.

"Of course, thank you, Ratchet," Drift answered as the waitress was doing her best to simply lead the pair to their corner table.

Both men took their seats at their table, "Drift, I might need your help with the menu," Ratchet said, looking over the menu after they were both seated. 

Drift agreed and helped Ratchet order since courses that wouldn't be too strange for the doctor who was used to eating meat-and-potatoes. 

In the end, there was an array of dal tadka, channa masala, and aloo gobi spread out in front of Drift. Ratchet, with Drift's help, was eating a large plate of chicken tikka masala and some aloo gobi that Drift had insisted he try. Between the two of them was a large pile of naan.

Half way through his dish, Ratchet looked down at his dish, and realized there was far more there than he could possibly consume in an evening. He nibbled slowly at a piece of naan, watching Drift eat. There was already one cleaned plate to the side, and a second one soon to join it. The doctor smiled, the younger man needed the calories after his ordeal in the desert. 

The end of dinner found Drift finding a way to sneak around Ratchet and pay for their dinner on his gold card and a few take out boxes to share between them on the road.

Once the two men were in the side between their vehicles, Ratchet set the takeout boxes on the top of Drift's roof. 

Drift raised an eyebrow at the take out boxes being placed in the roof of his car before Ratchet gently pushed Drift against the side panel of his van and loosely trapped him there with his arms. Ratchet leaned in and kissed Drift on the lips, ready to pull back at the first sign of protest.

Drift put a hand on the back of Ratchet's neck, keeping the medic from breaking it.

Just as Ratchet opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Drift broke it, leaving their foreheads touching.

"Feeling a bit parched, doc? Maybe we should get a room, or some privacy at least," Drift mumbled against Ratchet's lips.

Ratchet managed to feel behind Drift for the latch to open the side door. It slid open, permitting the two men access to the interior as Ratchet pulled it shut behind him.


	2. Wedding Bouquet

Today's entry is toy photography. My twelve-year old daughter helped me out with this one. She set up the entire scene for it, pulling out some of her dried rose petals for it. So credit also goes to my wonderful girl.


	3. Old Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another humanformers entry, again influenced by Breakdowns Buttlights. This one comes from "What if they were the same age? What would they be like as old men?" Buttlights answered with, chivalrous, protector Drift.
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://breakdownsbuttlights.tumblr.com/post/186318170944/id-like-too-think-that-rachet-is-old-fashioned)

Ratchet still had the old camper ambulance of his youth. Drift still insisted on keeping a 2 door coupe car to go driving around in, but what they were driving right now.... Drift felt it was ridiculous.... necessary but ridiculous – Ratchet’s station wagon, it might as well have the tacky faux wood panelling. They were driving into town to get some more groceries... it was practical to take the station wagon, load up the back and drive it back.

Ratchet pulled the car into a stall at the local grocery store and put it into park. He had just finished putting the emergency brake on and taken the key out of the ignition when his door opened and Drift was standing there off to the side, holding the door open and steady for his husband.

Ratchet looked up at Drift and sighed, “Thank you, Drift,” he said, pulling himself out of the car and moving off to the side so the door could be closed. 

Drift held Ratchet’s hand in his own as they walked together to the entrance of the grocery store. They hadn’t cared in quite a long time about being seen in public, little gestures of PDA, holding hands, sneaking kisses – the pair was just regarded as that cute, old gay couple.

The couple wandered down the aisles, loading up on their provisions. Anytime that Ratchet went to grab anything heavier than a box of cereal, Drift would sneak in front of him and take the item off the shelf and put it in the cart.

“Drift!” Ratchet groused, “I can lift a carton of eggs without hurting myself.” He turned to the cart, setting the eggs on top of the cereal.

The pattern continued down through the next few aisles of the store, with Ratchet eventually giving in for the most part and letting Drift do the lifting. He was content enough to push the cart and watch Drift's robes swish around him as he moved.

Drift had just put the cat food into the cart and spotted Ratchet grabbing a bag of litter for Mole, when Drift snatched the bag from him. "Let me get that for you, Ratty."

"Drift, for.... I can lift the groceries too you know. I don't want you getting hurt being my... my chivalrous protector," Ratchet grumbled.

"I want to," was all Drift had to say about that, kissing Ratchet on the cheek. He got behind the fully loaded shopping cart, taking over for Ratchet and making his way to the front check out lanes. 

As they unloaded their groceries onto the shopping belt, Drift continued taking the heavy items out of the cart, while Ratchet handled the smaller lighter objects. Their hands brushed against one another's in the cart and both of them looked up at each other with a smile and they went back to unloading the cart.

When they were done paying for their groceries, a young clerk asked them if they wanted assistance out to the car.

Ratchet spoke up before Drift, "Yes, young man, that would be appreciated." He turned his attention to Drift, "You're **not** going to lift all those bags into the car," he told his husband with some force behind it. 

They led the young clerk to their car, opening the back hatch and allowing him to load the groceries with Ratchet keeping a close eye on Drift, who looked like he wanted to go help. 

Ratchet waited patiently until the clerk shut the back hatch of their car and grabbed Drift by the front of his cloak and pushed him up against their car. 

Drift grinned at Ratchet, "Ratty...." He slid his hands to Ratchet's waist.

"Damned chivalrous, sexy husband," Ratchet said, kissing him. He moved one hand up to run it through Drift's silky, silver locks.

"Maybe we should move this into the car... Or back home..." Drift suggested. Breaking the kiss, he noticed a few other shoppers staring at them.

"Let them stare," Ratchet grumbled, as he let go of Drift. "They don't have you, I do," he accentuated that last statement with another kiss to the cheek before moving to get into the car and heading home.


End file.
